Irene Requiem
Irene Requiem is one of the student in Daybrooke International School. She was a nice girl with a fairly good bond with almost all the students around here, but her double personality acted the other way. Appearance Hair colour: Blue {C}Eye colour: Blue {C}Shirt: Red long sleeved coat with yellow lining, red tie, white inner shirt. {C}Skirt: Red {C}Shoes: Black high heels {C}ETC: Personality Irene was to say a kind and caring person. Despite being so shy to new peoples, she still treats them nice with her home made cookies, sweets or cakes. She loves cooking and baking as much as how she like to invent new weapons, but the weapons she invented were never shown to public. By look she always seems happy and cheerful, but deep down she is always worried and stressful due to her unstable emotion fight with her other self, Ares Carolina. Ares Caroline was like Irene's opposite, the worst of the worst personality everyone can find. She was currently in search of her long lost younger sister, Allison Hartz. History Irene was born in a large family in London, England. She had an elder sister and brother with her twin sister, Ares Requiem. Her mother was an ex-nun in the Anglican church of England. Whereas the father was a mere business dealer which also worked part time as an exorcist. But he died after Irene and Ares were born. Ares was tougher than Irene, despite being younger than her. Back then Irene was gullible, so she often get bullied by kids. Ares couldn't stand it, so she fought them back, and when one of the kids pushed Ares back. Ares knocked her head on the wall. The kids stoned when they saw blood oozing out from Ares's head. They ran away, leaving only Irene and her unconscious sister at the spot. Irene shook her sister, but there was no response. Her hands were covered with blood. They were found later by someone passing by and was rushed to the hospital nearby. The doctor examined Ares and concluded that she fall into a coma which it stunned Irene. She wasn't able to eat or sleep properly after that incident. One day during her sleep she saw Ares in her dreams telling Irene that she will be living in her body as she was not able to return to her own body. Irene agreed and she promised she take care of her body until Ares was able to return. Irene moved to Conneticut, United States as Ares's body was moved there due to a better medical care. She was then receive a letter from Daybrooke International School as she thinks it would be nice settling down here for once with a new surroundings. Relations Ares Requiem Her twin sister, Ares was stronger than her even she was younger. She tends to fight a lot and always denied that she actually care and love for her family members. Ares loves to design, create and fix machines, weapons and any mechanical stuffs. She was the one who make Irene's weapon at the age of 5. At the age of 7 Irene was bullied badly by a group of kids, it made Ares very angry so that she picked a fight with them. During the fight Ares was pushed and her head was hitted with the wall and fall unconcious. After that incident she fall into a coma and her soul possesses Irene. She later modified the weapon through Irene's body. Euphoria Requiem Euphoria is Irene's eldest sister. She was 21 this year and she worked as a professional make up artist. She has a very highly fashion sense and is very creative. Genesis Requiem Genesis is Irene's second elder brother. He was 19 this year and worked as a writer and help out in a church as volunteery. He though always hide under the table when he is at home and never had any cleaning sense. Renji White Officially in relationship despite age difference. Facts *She can talk to Ares deep in mind, seeing that she had possesses her *She always offer anyone food *She wears a black glove to cover her blade Gallery Don are you okay by sepuluhributiga-d3c4nx9.jpg|Irene and Renji first meeting Don sleep by sepuluhributiga-d3f8eyi.jpg|Renji sleeping on Irene's arm irene.png|Irene's new look Category:Characters Category:High School Category:Original Character Category:Female